


Dreaming of An Unnoticed Life

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Missing scene from "Requiem." The time between the scene in the hallway and when Mulder leaves to return to Bellefleur.





	Dreaming of An Unnoticed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Dreaming of An Unnoticed Life

## Dreaming of An Unnoticed Life

### by Christine Leigh

> Title: Dreaming of An Unnoticed Life  
>  Author: Christine Leigh  
>  Web site: <http://cleigh6.tripod.com>
> 
> Rating: PG  
>  Category: MSR, V, A  
>  Spoilers: "Requiem." 
> 
> Summary: Season seven. Missing scene from "Requiem." The time between the scene in the hallway and when Mulder leaves to return to Bellefleur. 
> 
> Archiving: If you would like to archive anywhere, I'd appreciate a quick note first. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are the products of Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended. One line of dialogue is verbatim from "Requiem." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dreaming of An Unnoticed Life  
>  By Christine Leigh 
> 
> Hallway Outside Skinner's Office 
> 
> "I won't let you go alone." 
> 
> As it always does, the music of her voice calmed him, as did the feel of her fingers caressing the back of his neck. It was absolutely out of the question for her to go back with him, but at the same time he couldn't help wondering how he would deal with whatever awaited him in the forests of Bellefleur without her by his side. It had been a seven-year journey for them, and he would now be finishing it alone. Or, rather, with whomever would go with him. Somehow, he didn't think that would make a difference, though. No Scully equaled _alone_ for him. That's just how it was. 
> 
> There were too many questions and none of them good ones, as far as Mulder was concerned, in regard to the business at hand. He was returning to Oregon, and while Scully had accepted his decision, he knew she was fighting every instinct she had to say something, anything, to change his mind. The entire situation was pure hell. He didn't want to leave her, especially after the fainting spell or whatever it had been, but this had to be completed. It was spectacularly bad timing, and while that was nothing new to his life, the fact that he now cared about it was. He had started to contemplate an existence aside from the X-Files over the past few months, but it wasn't coming into focus. The blurred details of the only life he'd known for so long were consuming him as much as they ever had, and all he could do now was carry on, and return as soon as possible. 
> 
> Scully had remained on tiptoe, and now he let her down, reluctantly. For a moment they just looked at each other through liquid gazes. She wanted to say that she understood, but she couldn't do that. She understood as much as anyone did about this, but it wasn't enough. And then there was the fear about her own health. It was insidious, and trying to keep it at bay was sapping her strength. 
> 
> The two of them were alone still, in the hall. They could be interrupted at any moment Mulder supposed, by Kim or one of the group on the other side of the door, but frankly, he didn't care. Neither did Scully, as she sensed what was coming. 
> 
> He bent to kiss her then, his lips soft and warm against hers. She didn't want to let him go, and if there were a magic spell she could cast to keep him here, she would have done so in a blink. All she could do, though, was hold the kiss, and him for a long time. Finally, she broke down and spoke. 
> 
> "Mulder, can we go home? Now? Please?" 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mulder's Apartment  
>  7:00 p.m. 
> 
> They each had left in their own car and had driven to their individual apartments, but Scully was due here any minute. Mulder had been perfectly willing to leave from her place tomorrow, but she'd been insistent about wanting to come here. 
> 
> His bag from the previous trip was still half-unpacked on his bedroom floor, so after pulling out certain items and adding some others, he was nearly through. The gunmen had equipment that he'd stop and pick up tomorrow morning, and that would complete his packing. 
> 
> Scully had looked very pale as they had walked to the garage, and he was worried. She'd said she felt fine, and that the nausea hadn't returned today, which was good news, but he'd still all but badgered her about getting an appointment with her doctor as soon as possible. He heard the key in the door and went to meet her. She carried her overnight bag and a sack full of Chinese take-out. She set the bag down and took the food to the kitchen. 
> 
> "You didn't say you were bringing dinner. Smells good." 
> 
> "I couldn't think of anything else. I hope this is all right." She set the sack on the kitchen counter. He'd followed her and didn't waste any time, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her. This was what he had to come back for. It was the sweetest taste, and he no longer cared to go a day without it. When their lips parted, she rested her face against his chest and let him hold her. It was a familiar stance, with her head tucked just beneath his chin, and one that made her feel safe in a way that nothing else could. She was home when she was here. 
> 
> "Scully, did you call your doctor?" He could feel her heart beat faster as he asked this. 
> 
> "I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon." 
> 
> He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you." 
> 
> "What time are you leaving?" 
> 
> "The departure time for the flight is 8:12 a.m. I have to see the guys first. Oh, and I talked with Skinner. Apparently someone persuaded him to be my chaperone on this one." 
> 
> "I'm glad he'll be with you, Mulder. If I can't be, he's the next best choice." 
> 
> "I agree." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> They ate, but neither had much, and most of the containers that now sat on the top shelf in Mulder's refrigerator were more full than not. After they had finished putting things away, Mulder could see Scully fading and suggested bed, but she told him she preferred to sit on the couch with him for a bit. They started out side by side, but now he held her on his lap, her arms once more around his neck and her cheek against his. The room was dark except for the greenblue glow from the aquarium. 
> 
> "Scully, you'll call me after your appointment?" 
> 
> "Of course." Please, God, let it be nothing, she prayed for the thousandth time today. Please. What on earth would it be like, she wondered to just be here with the man she loved, and not have to worry about whether he was going on a fool's errand or a life endangering mission? What would it be like to not have to consider that cancer may have returned to her body? What would it be like to lead unnoticed lives? 
> 
> "Scully, do you remember the night you came to my room with the mosquito bites?" 
> 
> "Yes. Why do you ask?" 
> 
> "That's a precious memory for me. Especially now." 
> 
> "I behaved like a frightened child, Mulder. What's so particularly special about that now?" 
> 
> "That you trusted me enough to trod through all that rain and come knocking on my door, scantily clad, when we hardly knew one another." There was a hint of a smile in his voice as he said this. Just a hint. 
> 
> "Well, I'd been about to take a bath. Mulder, honestly, I don't know if I stopped to think about trusting you, although I know now that I did. I was scared out of my wits and needed your corroboration that they were just insect bites." 
> 
> He hugged her a little tighter. It sometimes broke his heart to remember how young and vulnerable she had been then, but it was nevertheless, a precious recollection. There were so many things he'd undo if he could from their years together, but he's glad that night happened. He can see her eyes looking at him from the bed as he told her about Samantha. He remembers thinking that they were like a Siamese cat's. Now he just thinks them beautiful. There is no clearer blue in the world, of that he is certain. 
> 
> Scully was starting to drift off, and he too, was feeling the effects of this very long day. He stood, still holding her in his arms. Her eyes were closed, but she gave him a little smile as he carried her to the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. They were too tired to do anything but remove their shoes and pull the comforter over themselves. Morning would come too soon. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> He didn't want to wake her until he had to, so when she did open her eyes he was already showered and dressed. She watched him throw his shaving kit into his bag. 
> 
> "What time is it, Mulder?" 
> 
> "A little after five. Skinner should be downstairs in about fifteen minutes." He went to the bed and knelt down beside her. "How are you feeling?" 
> 
> "No nausea." 
> 
> "Good." He kissed her. He'd probably be back here the day after tomorrow, but leaving her for even that short a period was causing a feeling of desolation to settle in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want her to see this, so kept up the conversation. 
> 
> "You'll feed the fish?" 
> 
> "Mulder, when have I ever not fed your fish? Of course." She looked away from him briefly, something apparently on her mind. He waited a second or two, then asked again about this afternoon. 
> 
> "Scully, you will call me after your appointment?" 
> 
> "Yes, Mulder. Didn't we cover this last night?" 
> 
> "It can't be covered enough." She was looking at him, but yet not. Then she sat up, and very quickly and unceremoniously, unfastened her necklace. 
> 
> "Mulder, will you take this with you?" As she dangled the cross from her fingers to give to him, he was in serious danger of choking up. She started to place it in his palm, but he shook his head and touched his throat. She slipped it around his neck, and fastened it, placing a kiss on the spot where the clasp lay against his skin. They both remained completely still for a few seconds, and then he got up and retrieved his jacket from the closet. 
> 
> "Scully, you don't need to get up. I like seeing you right where you are." 
> 
> She knew what he was doing, because she was doing it, too. They both excelled at it. No good-byes would be spoken aloud here. They'd be back together in just a few days. 
> 
> "Mulder, there's no place I'd rather be than right here." 
> 
> "Well, then I'll see you right here, no later than Saturday, hopefully." 
> 
> "It's a date." 
> 
> He picked up his bag and paused for a moment longer in the doorway. He had something and someone to come back to, and that was a new, wonderful thing. He'd learned to live a little, and he wanted more. He was going to hold on to that and fight for it, always. 
> 
> "Mulder, I love you." 
> 
> Now he did need to go, or he wouldn't. 
> 
> "I love you too, Scully. More than I can say." 
> 
> He turned and left. 
> 
> After she heard the front door close, she moved to the other side of the bed and put her head down on his pillow. She wanted to believe that he'd be all right. Life without him was not something she could bring herself to contemplate. She wanted to close her eyes and dream of them living an unnoticed life. 
> 
> _Saturday_. 
> 
> She'd be right here. 
> 
> End   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Christine Leigh


End file.
